Mother's Day
by Siamoises
Summary: "Maman ? Qui est Maman ?" / "Une mère. Notre mère." Mummy... Je crois sincèrement qu'elle mérite toute notre attention, c'est une véritable héroïne quand on y pense (même si dans le cas qui nous occupe, je lui fais des misères). OS écrit d'une traite (peut-être un peu court), en ces jours de météo maussade, probablement à la limite du OOC, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.


_Il va de soi que aucun des personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartient, considérant qu'ils sont la propriété de la BCC. _

**Mother's Day**

Mummy… personnage aussi énigmatique qu'extraordinaire, quand on y regarde de près.

Pensez donc. Elever seule, en la personne de Mycroft et Sherlock, le « gouvernement britannique » et l'unique détective consultant du Monde.

C'était donc réellement une personne très importante.

…

Un an avait passé depuis le retour de Sherlock au 221B Baker Street et quatre depuis qu'il avait simulé son suicide pour pouvoir mettre fin définitivement aux exactions du réseau de Moriarty.

Un évanouissement, des coups, une crise de larme et un baiser plus tard, John avait pardonné à Sherlock ces trois années d'absence. Leur couple évoluait lentement et sereinement, sans que cela ne perturbe spécialement leur quotidien.

Mycroft et l'inspecteur Lestrade s'étaient également trouvés après le retour de Sherlock, même si les choses avaient été un peu plus chaotiques, même si tout ceci est une autre histoire.

Mummy étaient bien sûr au courant de tout ça. Mycroft n'étant pas son fils pour rien, elle avait trouvé des moyens efficaces de se renseigner sur ses deux garnements. Et de savoir que l'un et l'autre étaient en couple et visiblement très heureux la comblait totalement, même si elle savait que les chances de voir ses petits-enfants étaient nulles.

C'est dans ces circonstances que Mummy décéda, silencieuse, digne et courageuse, comme elle l'avait été tout au long de sa vie. Elle n'était pourtant pas si âgée, mais après avoir perdu son époux, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le goût de vivre. Il n'y avait que l'inquiétude pour ses enfants qui la faisait tenir et comme finalement, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle, elle pouvait partir tranquille.

C'est Mycroft qui retrouva leur mère dans son fauteuil, son livre préféré en main, un après-midi où il venait lui rendre visite. Mais fidèle à ses habitudes, il ne se laissa pas le temps de pleurer parce qu'il savait qu'il avait des obligations. Il serait peut-être temps plus tard… ou même pas du tout.

Il prit les dispositions nécessaires, fit venir le médecin et les employés du funérarium, et appela le notaire.

Tard dans la nuit, il rentra chez lui comme un automate. Son compagnon l'attendait, prêt à l'invectiver pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu qu'il allait rentrer si tard, alors même que la visite chez sa mère devait être brève.

Mais quand il vit Mycroft, ses traits pâles et tirés, comme quand il restait plusieurs nuits sans dormir, Gregory se retint. Il préféra se lever du canapé et s'approcher de son amant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Mycroft ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il se laissa emmener et asseoir sur le canapé.

« Maman est morte. » finit-il par dire.

Lestrade se figea avant de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, Mycroft. Je suis tellement désolé. » murmura-t-il.

Il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre dans une pareille situation, et encore plus face à son compagnon qui restait complètement stoïque. Alors il fit comme il pouvait, assurant Mycroft de sa présence, de son soutien, de son amour. Il le remercia sobrement et lui dit qu'il avait du travail en retard.

Lestrade savait ce que cette phrase signifiait : Mycroft allait travailler toute la nuit et ne serait probablement pas là au petit-déjeuner. Il soupira. Il était tard, il était fatigué et savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de dissuader son compagnon de passer une nuit blanche.

« Ménages-toi. » dit-il simplement en se relevant. « Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais où me trouver. »

Mycroft acquiesça et ne quitta pas son compagnon des yeux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse par la porte de la chambre.

…

Mycroft rendit visite son jeune frère le lendemain matin pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Le son strident du violon de Sherlock ne lui vrilla pas les oreilles lorsqu'il monta les escaliers, ce qui l'amena à penser que quelque chose dans sa démarche signifiait qu'une chose grave était arrivée.

Sans surprise, Sherlock accueillit la nouvelle calmement, sans plus d'émotions. Quant à Mycroft, il se contenta d'informer son frère des dispositions qu'il avait déjà prises pour les funérailles,

Après que Mycroft soit parti, John s'assit juste à côté de Sherlock sur le sofa et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Je suis désolé, Sherlock. Je suis tellement désolé. » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as tué Mummy. » dit Sherlock.

Le détective ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt d'entendre son compagnon dire qu'il était désolé. Il se songea vaguement qu'il devait y avoir une histoire de convention sociale derrière ça.

De son côté, John se demandait ce pour quoi il devait s'inquiéter le plus : le fait que Sherlock ne réagisse pas plus que ça face au décès de sa mère ou bien qu'il ait l'air complètement à l'ouest.

« Thé ? » demanda John en désespoir de cause.

« Je viens d'en prendre un. »

Le médecin déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon qui était déjà à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Lestrade les avait appelé la veille pour une affaire de vol. Puis il se leva du sofa. Sherlock ne voulait peut-être plus de thé mais lui, il avait vraiment besoin d'un café.

Parce qu'il avait la désagréable impression que les prochains jours allaient être éprouvants.

…

John avait assisté à un certain nombre d'enterrements pendant les 15 dernières années et celui de Mme Holmes était assurément identique à tous les autres. Une après-midi pluvieuse, une petite église de campagne au nord de Londres, un prêtre, un nombre impressionnant de personnes d'un certain âge avec des robes aux imprimés sombres improbables et qui pleuraient, le visage dissimulé dans des mouchoirs en dentelle, d'énormes gerbes de fleurs qui cachaient presque le cercueil, le Requiem de Mozart… Convenu, classique.

Pourtant jamais il n'avait eut autant l'impression de décalage, presque de _nonsense (1)_. Il n'aurait même pas été étonné de voir un lapin débouler de derrière l'autel pour remonter l'allée en courant.

C'était absurde. John secoua la tête. Il était en train de devenir complètement incohérent. Mais c'était perturbant de voir Sherlock et Mycroft raides, quasiment inébranlables, le regard fixe, alors qu'une femme lisait l'éloge funèbre pour la défunte. Et il en fut ainsi pendant toute la cérémonie puis pendant la mise en terre, dans le cimetière du village, sous une pluie diluvienne, alors que lui avait du mal à retenir une certaine émotion.

Il y avait de quoi en y réfléchissant bien. Après tout, il s'agissait de la femme qui avait élevé Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes. Et il avait du falloir un sacré tempérament pour accomplir un tel exploit. John se rendit compte qu'il aurait aimé la connaître, mais comme Sherlock avait une conception bien à lui de la famille, cela ne s'était jamais fait.

Si l'enterrement fut étrange, la petite réunion qui suivit fut spécialement éprouvante. Il n'avait qu'une envie : emmener Sherlock loin des ces ignobles personnes dont les regards suintaient de reproches, face à son apparente absence de sentiments. Mais il n'était pas du genre à pleurer, en public encore moins qu'ailleurs. Et John savait que Gregory aurait volontiers fait de même avec Mycroft.

Les gens eurent au moins la décence de ne pas s'attarder et les deux couples purent rentrer à Londres en début de soirée.

John laissa Sherlock dans le salon. Il avait besoin d'une douche, et surtout d'un délai pour savoir comment il allait se comporter avec son compagnon. C'était compliqué pour lui de faire face à un tel comportement. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs depuis trois jours et il ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de cette situation.

Il se sécha vigoureusement et retourna dans le salon, décidé à préparer un solide dîner. Il pourrait toujours essayer de faire manger son amant. Cela occuperait probablement l'essentiel de la soirée. Mais le sofa était vide. Aucune trace du détective. John se demanda s'il était sorti mais la présence de son manteau sur la patère lui indiqua que non. Il n'était pas non plus dans la cuisine, en train de mener une autre expérience.

John réfléchit un instant. Sherlock ne pouvait pas être dans la salle de bain, il l'aurait croisé. Il n'y avait donc pas trente-six solutions. Le médecin se rendit dans la chambre du détective.

Il poussa la porte et vit son compagnon assis sur le bord de son lit. Les coudes appuyés sur les cuisses, ses poings étaient serrés dans ses boucles noires.

John s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla devant le détective. Il releva doucement son visage et vit les grosses larmes au bord de ses yeux. Il détacha doucement les mains de Sherlock de ses cheveux et les serra dans les siennes.

Puis il s'installa sur le bord du lit, sans lâcher les mains de son compagnon. Mais une des siennes vint se poser sur la joue du détective.

« C'est terminé, Sherlock. Tu peux pleurer si tu veux. » dit-il doucement.

Les yeux du brun s'agrandirent avant qu'une première larme ne vienne rouler sur sa joue. John ouvrit les bras et attira Sherlock contre lui. Le détective se laissa faire et cacha son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que John ne commence à sentir quelque chose de chaud et humide coulé sous le col de sa chemise. Il resserra son étreinte et le berça lentement.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, mais John sourit. Les choses iraient sûrement mieux maintenant. Parce que même si jamais il n'aurait fait le moindre reproche à Sherlock, il savait aussi que pleurer était salutaire. Sentir la douleur de l'absence était salutaire. Parce que quoi qu'il veuille bien faire le croire, le détective aimait sa mère et il souffrait.

« Tout ira bien. »

…

Et quelque part, dans un autre quartier de Londres, dans la salle de bain d'un appartement, ces mêmes mots furent prononcés, alors que l'inspecteur Lestrade enveloppait son compagnon dans ses bras, après l'avoir trouvé à genoux dans la douche, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Et peu importe qu'il soit complètement trempé au bout de quelques minutes, au point d'attraper un rhume dès le lendemain.

Parce que tout ceci était nécessaire, humain, salutaire.

« Tout ira bien. »

**FIN**

Le _nonsense_ est considéré comme une des formes les plus pures de l'humour. Né en Angleterre, il est souvent mis en relation avec l'absurde, l'excentrique, le paradoxe. Cela désigne aussi une vision inversée du Monde. L'œuvre de Lewis Carroll est symptomatique de ce style.


End file.
